


Mine/Yours

by creepiekyttie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepiekyttie/pseuds/creepiekyttie
Summary: Jack is jealous and wants Yusei's undivided attention.





	Mine/Yours

Jack slammed his hand on the wall in front of Yusei. Surprised, Yusei dropped the box he was carrying and turned to face Jack but he couldn't see his face.  
“Yusei, we have a problem.” Jack said tersely and caged Yusei by placing his arm on the other side Yusei’s face.

Yusei waited to see Jack's face but he didn't lift his head. “You seem angry, Jack.”

“Tch,” Jack clicked his tongue and stepped closer. He roughly cupped Yusei’s chin so their eyes would meet. “Of course I'm angry. You're spending too much time with Kiryu and Crow.”

“But-” Yusei started. His friends—their friends—were finally visiting after a year or two of doing their owns things. Of course he wanted to spend time with them. 

Jack loomed closer and they were almost kissing. “No ‘buts.’ Right now your time belongs to me, Yusei.” An insistent leg slipped between Yusei’s legs and he was pinned against the wall.

The machine's called to Yusei and he glanced away from Jack’s pretty blue eyes for a second. “The engine needs attention and-” 

He was cut off by a pushy kiss, Jack’s tongue already sliding into his mouth. Yusei melted slightly, grabbing onto Jack for support and kissing back. Jack’s hands trailed over the bits of free skin he could find and Yusei realized Jack wasn't wearing his gloves.

When Jack pulled back, he fixed Yusei with a hard stare. “I need attention.” He said as he pushed Yusei’s collar away so he could start marking Yusei’s neck.

Yusei bit his lip. “Okay, where should w-”

“Here.” Jack replied before Yusei could even finish his question. His face was still buried against Yusei’s neck.

Sounded about right, Yusei thought to himself. He squirmed against Jack’s thigh brushing gently along his growing erection. Pants were too tight. “I have some machine oil in the box if we need lube.” 

Jack stopped and pulled back to glare fiercely at Yusei. “Of course we're not using machine oil, are you daft? Don't you know what that would do to our skin!?” 

He couldn't help but laugh at Jack's incredulous expression. “That was a joke.” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss. Yusei threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair and wished he took his gloves off to feel the softness of it.

“I wasn't laughing.” Jack said as he hefted up Yusei.

Yusei wrapped his legs around Jack as he was lifted up by Jack’s hands. A hardness pressed into his own and he realized just how much Jack wanted this. A nagging thought kept bothering Yusei as Jack began unbuttoning Yusei’s pants.

“Wh-ah-what about Crow and Kiryu?” Yusei asked as his pants were yanked down. The cold air against his ass made him shiver closer into Jack’s warm embrace.

Jack snorted, “Why should we care about them?” 

Right now, Yusei completed Jack’s sentence in his head. Yusei began biting Jack’s neck hard enough to mark. “Do you-ah-care if they find us like this?” he asked as Jack pressed an already lubed finger to Yusei’s entrance. He hadn't even noticed Jack getting lube out, let alone readying his fingers.

Jack sighed as he pressed one finger in past the tight ring of muscles. Yusei choked on his cry. “Stop thinking about them, you're thoughts should only be of me.” Jack grunted as he shifted Yusei’s weight and pushed another finger in.

Yusei had another argument ready but all air and thought left him as two fingers gently moved in and out of him. He held on tightly to Jack, trying to relax around the intrusion. 

Jack whispered in Yusei’s ear. “Especially since I'm already inside of you.”

A shudder passed through Yusei and a small grunt escaped him every time Jack pushed his fingers in. Yusei was afraid of falling, of Jack’s warmth leaving him too early and he desperately clung to him.

“Yusei, your little noises sound so beautiful when I'm the cause of them.” Jack nearly moaned in Yusei’s ear.

The fingers began scissoring Yusei open and he whimpered. “J-Jack..” He started. He didn't know what he had wanted to say but he needed to say something.

They kissed deeply as Jack kept working him open. Jack swallowed all of Yusei’s breathy moans and growled when Yusei turned away to breath. He felt pinned beneath Jack's body but it wasn't enough.

“Y-Yusei, I-” Jack grunted.

“Please.” 

Jack pulled his fingers out and roughly freed his cock from his tight pants. Yusei could see the stain of wetness on the front of the white pants but the true sight to behold was Jack’s member, erect in full glory. Yusei bit his lip and let out a long breath through his nose. 

Shuffling Yusei’s weight, Jack pulled out the lube from his breast pocket and squeezed out the rest of the tiny bottle on his cock. He threw it into the box Yusei had dropped earlier as he stroked himself. He adjusted Yusei’s weight again quickly and pressed his head against Yusei’s entrance. 

Jack began pushing in without warning and Yusei moaned louder than he usually did. 

“Did that hurt?” Jack asked as he paused.

Yusei gasped out, “A little, but-”

“Sorry.” Jack said. He kissed Yusei in apology. “Give me your hand.” 

Yusei took a moment to finally pull off his gloves before giving Jack one of his hands. Jack slathered the extra lube onto Yusei’s hand then guided it to Yusei’s cock. Yusei hesitated a moment but began stroking himself and melted into his own touch. It always felt better with Jack watching.

They kissed again as Jack rubbed his cock between Yusei’s cheeks. He was impatient but Yusei knew Jack was careful when needed. Jack paused to ask something. “Ca-”

“Yes.” Yusei interrupted. He knew what Jack was going to ask and he didn't need to hear the rest. They've done this before.

Jack lined up again and pushed in slower this time. Their groans mixed in the air and Yusei briefly worried someone might overhear them. Then Jack slowly started fucking deeper and they reached Yusei’s favorite part. Jack was thickest in the middle and Yusei loved trying to fit that inside of himself. 

“Ah, Jack…” Yusei sighed as he leaned his head back. 

A sound in the front room barely registered to Yusei’s ears and he turned slightly towards the noise. He swore he could hear voices. Jack pushed past the thickness with a heavy grunt and Yusei nearly mourned the loss of his favorite moment. The noises bothered him but he ignored it for something more favorable: Jack.

“Yusei, you're so beautiful when I fill you.” Jack moaned as he admired Yusei’s expression. Yusei squeezed Jack in embarrassment and teased himself as he tried to hide in face. All thoughts of voices and noises were gone.

“Jack, I-” Yusei squirmed as Jack paused.

“I know.” Jack grunted. He began moving gently at first but he couldn't take it. He pulled on Yusei’s hair to bring him into rough kiss as he started to fuck in earnest. “Fuck, Yusei,” Jack said between breaths, “You’re so tight. You feel amazing around me, I…” 

Yusei was waiting for the levy to break, for Jack’s stream of consciousness to breath out unhindered. Shocks of need wound up his cock with each pearl of praise. 

“Only think of me, Yusei.” Jack said before he bit Yusei’s lip. Like Yusei had a thought for anyone else. “Hng, your body was made for me, just feel how perfectly I fit inside of you.” A particularly brutal snap of Jack's hips drove the point home. “Look at me, Yusei.”

Slowly, Yusei open his eyes to see Jack’s face framed my golden yellow hair. He looked like an angel. 

“Anh-Jack.”

Jack visibly shuddered. “Your mouth forms my name perfectly.” He kissed Yusei, mumbling his next words. “Made for it.” Jack trailed kisses down Yusei’s jaw to suck on his pulse point. “Say it again.”

“Jack.” Yusei hurried to comply, if only so Jack would praise him more.

“Again.” Jack demanded with a harsh snap of his hips.

Yusei whimpered, “J-Jack, I…”

Jack pressed their foreheads together as he grinded into Yusei. “My full name, say it.”

“Ja-ah-” Yusei moaned. “..ck.” He licked his lips and swallowed before trying again. “Ja-ck At-ngh-lus.”

“Look at how beautifully you struggle to speak when you're full of me.” Jack’s thrusts were getting uneven. “Ah, Yusei, I… You're so beautiful. I'm… Yusei.”

Yusei squeezed and jerked his cock faster, wanting to come with Jack. Warmth enveloped him completely and he choked on a small moan as he pushed over the edge and came. Jack growled and mashed their lips together as Yusei felt a hot splash of cum inside of him. They grinded on each other as the rode their highs and slowly came down, panting hard.

Jack rested them both on the ground, still holding Yusei close. He hadn't slipped out yet and Yusei didn't want him to. He rested heavily against Jack, feeling exhausted.

“Mine.” Jack said after a moment.

“Yours.” Yusei confirmed breathlessly. 

 

\----------------

Meanwhile: 

“Do you think we have everything?” Kiryu asked as he shifted the box of random parts Jack yelled at them to get.

Crow shrugged and put his hands behind his head. “Who cares, I don't even know what Jack needs ‘em all for anyways. It's like he threw together a list to get rid of us or whatever.” He opened the door to Yusei’s place for Kiryu to walk through. 

“Would he really do that?” Kiryu asked as he set the heavy box on the table. When he got no response from Crow he looked over to see Crow reaching up angrily to cover his eyes. “What-?”

“Keep it down, dumbass.” Crow whispered as he pulled Kiryu out of Yusei’s place. Kiryu struggled a bit, unsure of what Crow was doing, but didn't speak.

Once they were outside again, Crow exploded, “Those dumbasses!! No wonder Jack sent us away he just wanted to fuck Yusei!! Aaahhgh, he pisses me off!!

Kiryu stared at Crow. “They were having sex?”

“I hate them!!” Crow yelled at the sky. “I didn't wanna see that shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> For you my nasty friend~


End file.
